


【快新】到底要多喜欢你

by meicha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meicha/pseuds/meicha
Summary: 猫化车





	【快新】到底要多喜欢你

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是个写后续的

“唔……我，我要吃你做的那个早饭……”  
黑羽快斗眼中深深的欲色快要将工藤新一淹没，刚刚被肆意玩弄过的、嫣红的耳朵羞涩的耷拉下来，尾巴也紧张的不停在身后晃动，来自猫的灵敏直觉让他感受到了浓浓的危险气息。  
“那个不着急，”黑羽快斗舔了舔唇，他真的要忍不住了。“新一先把我喂饱再说。”  
“喂、喂饱……唔啊……”单纯的完全不懂恋人之间的情色话语，工藤新一在下一秒就被强制解答了这个问题。  
覆上来的唇带着炽热的温度，一下子让工藤新一失去了所有抵抗的力气。挣扎的幅度减弱，尾巴出卖了主人的心情，缠上黑羽快斗的腿来回轻蹭。 因为两人姿势的原因，说长不长说短不短的尾巴只能在两人紧贴的胯部活动，在意乱情迷中不受主人控制的尾巴不经意间触上了危险区域。  
“啊……新一！”黑羽快斗被恋人尾巴来的这一下刺激的更加兴奋，腿间物什涨大一圈，变得更热更硬，狠狠抵住怀中人的身体。  
感受着抵在自己身上的涨大，工藤新一脑中一片空白，羞耻与慌乱占据了他的身心。炙热的手在敏感的身体上不断游走，，原本就因为睡觉而凌乱的衣服更给了黑羽快斗以可乘之机。衣物被逐渐脱下，唇舌不断在身体上游走，工藤新一浑身发软，只能发出软糯的呻吟。  
“快、快斗……哈啊……唔！别，别碰……那里……”  
像品尝美味的甜点一样的尝遍恋人全身，黑羽快斗在口腔里转了一圈舌头，仿佛在回味着身下人甜美的味道。  
被爱抚挑逗的已经浑身瘫软，工藤新一现在连抬起尾巴的力气都没有了。猫身上的敏感点多到难以置信，轻而易举的就在情爱中缴械投降。  
耳朵被手指灵巧的来回拨动，胸前两点嫣红被带着小倒刺的舌头来回舔弄，工藤新一满面潮红的发出重重的呼吸，咬紧下唇不让自己发出羞耻的呻吟，却还是无法阻止的溢出声音。  
“唔……哈啊……哈……嗯啊！”突然被握住身下性器带来的快感让工藤新一猛的睁大眼睛，不由自主的紧紧抱住了身上带他进入深沉欲海的人。  
“新一都这么硬了啊……”黑羽快斗看着恋人可爱的反应忍不住眸色深沉的一笑，手下更加卖力，“新一……喜欢吗？”  
“唔、唔嗯……”从未有过的快感要将工藤新一逼疯，被除自己以外的人触及命脉的，他下意识想逃避，却在灵巧的手中无处可逃。  
况且，这是自己喜欢的人啊……工藤新一在水光迷离中看着与自己相似但是让自己倾心不已的脸庞，努力撑起身子，在黑羽快斗的耳朵上印下一个吻。  
正俯身在身下人白皙胸膛上印下占领痕迹的黑羽快斗浑身一僵，耳朵是所有猫类共同的软肋，刚才那一下湿热轻柔的触感差点直接让已经忍得快要爆炸的他忍不住释放出来。停下了嘴中的动作，黑羽快斗起身把天真单纯、根本想象不到自己这么做的下场是什么的恋人从床上抱起来紧紧拥入怀中。  
“新一，你真是……”黑羽快斗不停地做着深呼吸，原本想做足前戏给自己的新一留下完美的第一次，可是现在，他真的忍不住了。  
这只小猫太过调皮，需要花大力气管教。  
工藤新一趴在黑羽快斗身前迷迷糊糊的蹭了蹭，情欲已经完全被挑起，性器也已经硬的发疼，后穴已经开始轻微张合，流出暧昧的液体。  
黑羽快斗沉迷的看着眼前人被情欲困扰的样子，红霞满面，连呼吸都带着渴求的味道。  
“新一，我开动了。”  
骨节分明的手指开始尝试进入，手上传来高温滑腻的触感让黑羽快斗猛然缩紧了瞳孔。突如其来的异物感让工藤新一忍不住紧张的抓住黑羽快斗的胳膊，无法抑制的紧绷身体阻止黑羽快斗的进入。  
“新一……放松……”吻住了紧张的恋人，唇舌的安抚让工藤新一沉迷，暂时忘记了身下奇怪的感觉，身体慢慢放松。  
黑羽快斗勾起唇，又伸入了一根手指。这次没有遇到太大的阻挠，手指在紧致湿润的甬道中不断扩张。  
快感逐渐涌起，软糯好听的呻吟从闪着水光的唇中吐出。  
三根手指已经扩张完毕，觉得怀中人已经准备的差不多了，黑羽快斗抽出手指，趁着新一还没反应过来的时候整根没入。  
“啊啊啊！唔啊……哈……你别……动……”强烈的快感和饱胀感冲击着工藤新一的神经，他有些受不住的呜咽起来，想抗拒却又忍不住想追寻。  
“抱歉新一，我停不下来了……”  
“会让新一很舒服的。”  
“嗯啊……哈……唔、唔……啊啊……”后穴承受的不断冲撞让工藤新一全身颤栗，粉嫩的媚肉努力吞吃着巨大性器，快感要将他整个人都淹没。  
停不下来的呻吟充斥着房间，津液顺着无法合拢的嘴流下，被另一双唇舌全部舔抵。  
粗大的硬物不断进进出出，狠狠碾过敏感点带来工藤新一完全受不住的快感，只能随着进入自己身体的人来回晃动，爽的直摇头。  
坐在黑羽快斗怀里的姿势让他把性器吃的越来越深，两人相连的地方已经是一塌糊涂。  
身下早已湿透，滑腻的液体被性器牢牢堵在里面，又在深入时被挤出，黏腻的水声为房间里不断加温。  
“哈啊……唔、……嗯？”  
在身体里不断肆虐的物件突然抽出，从天堂落到地狱的空虚感抓住了工藤新一的身体。他难耐的收缩后穴，一张一合的入口在渴求着什么东西来粗暴的填入。  
“新一，想要吗？”看着被自己不断占有的人诱人的情态，黑羽快斗忍不住起了点恶劣的小心思，想让薄脸皮的恋人主动求欢。  
工藤新一咬住下唇，他实在是羞耻的说不出这种话，但身体深处传来的渴求逼迫他慢慢的妥协。  
刚从他的身体里抽出来、还沾着湿热液体的性器此时恶劣的在臀缝中滑动，时不时戳弄几下张合的穴口，发出羞人的水声，就是不进去给他个痛快。  
工藤新一放弃挣扎的闭了闭眼，身体每一处都在叫嚣，要求着恋人的侵犯。他把头埋进黑羽快斗的脖颈，闷闷的声音小声传出。  
“唔……喜、喜欢……”  
“快斗……你……快进来……”  
下一秒，香艳的画面继续上演，媚叫声高高低低的回响。黑羽快斗觉得他实在是高估了自己，平日里很容易就害羞的人主动求欢让他简直就想不顾一切的全部释放给他。  
“新一，我爱你……”浓厚的爱意忍不住通过更加用力的动作表示出来，这份爱意却让工藤新一承受不住的呜咽。快感不断积累直顶峰，生理眼泪不断流淌，释放前的前兆让工藤新一整个人都绷紧了，睁大眼睛紧紧抱住身前的人不断颤抖。  
黑羽快斗心下了然，恋人因为自己爽到失控让他心满意足，欢喜不已，更加卖力的把怀中人送上顶峰。  
“啊啊……唔啊！哈……”高潮席卷全身，小巧的性器射出白浊洒满两人的腿间。工藤新一喘着气沉浸在高潮后的余韵里，抱住黑羽快斗蹭来蹭去，却完全没注意到自己后穴里塞着的硕大性器还是一如既往地硬挺着，毫无释放的迹象。  
黑羽快斗被怀中人无意识的来回蹭动激的浴火蓬发，趁着工藤新一不注意一个挺动又开始大开大合的抽插。  
“不、不要！唔啊……快斗慢、慢点……啊啊啊！”还处在高潮后不应期的身体再一次迎来疼爱，性器不受控制的快速挺立，在快感袭击下努力把守。 一条尾巴蹭了上来。  
“什……么？嗯啊……”白色的尾巴缠上了再次被刺激挺立的性器，不失力气的束缚住想要释放的欲望。毛茸茸的触感简直要把工藤新一逼疯，他不由自主的挣扎扭动想要摆脱被不停骚动的要命触感。  
“新一不可以射哦，太频繁会伤身体的。”  
“等我一起……”  
“嗯啊……你个……混、蛋……唔嗯！哈啊……”  
爱的乐章在房间里奏响，永不停歇。

 

“新一......”黑羽快斗眼巴巴的盯着浑身暧昧红痕、转过身去不肯看自己的小恋人，尾巴慢慢偷袭，缠住了那条似乎心情不错的在摇动的黑色尾巴。  
“唔......哼！”尾巴交缠让工藤新一一下子放松下来，却还是傲娇的哼气。虽然、虽然自己也有爽到，也很开心......和恋人做喜欢的事情，但是这个混蛋也太不知节制了！

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家使用愉快
> 
> 顺便吹爆柒源


End file.
